This is a new application for NEI Core grant support from the visual scientists at UC Davis. Due to the recent expansion in neuroscience, there has been an influx of visual scientists on this campus, with a concomitant expansion in space and equipment related to visual research. Moreover, there are firm plans for a second major phase of expansion in the biological sciences. This provides another opportunity to hire additional faculty in vision research. Thus, this Core grant will serve two broad purposes. First, it will provide much needed support for the faculty currently engaged in vision and visually-related research. Second, there is good reason to believe that the Core grant would greatly increase the probability that among the faculty to be hired at UC Davis over the next five years, a significant number would be in the visual sciences. The Core is comprised of three modules designed to reflect the three major themes of research on this campus. The research themes and the corresponding modules are as follows: (i) Functional organization of the visual cortex to be supported by the Multi-Neuronal Recordings Module housed in the Center for Neuroscience; (ii) Functional organization of the retina supported by a Retinal Cell Culture Facility Module, housed in the Life Sciences Addition building; and (iii) Cellular and molecular organization of the retina supported by a Microscopic Anatomy Module, housed in the Medical Sciences Building. There is excellent space for each module, in new or recently renovated buildings on campus. Institutional support has also been provided to purchase major items of equipment available to members of the Core. An additional pledge of more than 100,000 dollars has been made by campus administrators, contingent on the funding of this application. The most pressing need of the visual scientists at UC Davis is for skilled research associates to staff each of the proposed modules, and this is the major item in the proposed budget. The funding of this application would serve to ensure that quality service is provided by these essential staff research associates. Thus, the three modules will provide a major benefit to the vision researchers at UC Davis, one which cannot be attained by any other means. The Core will would also increase collaboration among the visual scientists at UC Davis and encourage new and innovative approaches to our current and future research efforts.